


Crepes

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crepes, Food mention, Gen, Heaven, Recipe included, angel - Freeform, mention of France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You cook some crepes for Aziraphale.





	Crepes

Crepe recipe that I would make on a regular basis while in college

1 cup of flour, sifted

1 ½ cup of milk

A dash of vanilla

1 tbs of canola oil

1 egg

Strawberries and honey for topping~

\--

There was a tune in your head that you woke up with. You weren’t quite sure what it was, but it didn’t stop you from humming it while gently swaying back and forth in the kitchen. The fork whisked all of the ingredients together until all of the lumps of flour mixed in nicely with the milk, egg, and vanilla.

Picking up the can of non-stick spray, you covered the inside of the skillet before pouring the smooth batter in to form a thin layer. You moved the pan around until the batter formed a circle. While it cooked, you washed off the strawberries and began slicing them into thin bits.

You repeated the process until there were six crepes laying on a plate. A bowl was filled with ripe, juicy strawberries. Then, there was the honey bear ready to add its delicious sweetness to the crepes.

Expertly, you added the strawberries onto one crepe at a time and then pour the honey over it. You rolled the soft crepe up until it was all wrapped like a burrito. Smiling, you placed the finished crepes onto two plates. Your hand rummaged through the silverware drawer until you pulled out two butter knives and two forks. You then grabbed two napkins.

You picked up the two plates and slowly made your way downstairs to the bookshop. You feet walked slowly to make sure you didn’t trip and dump the crepes you had spent the past few minutes making.

Just as you were about to hit the bottom step, Aziraphale showed up with an excited look on his face. He looked up at you with a wide smile. The corners of his eyes crinkled upwards out of pure joy. Gently, he took a plate from your hand and walked side by side with you to a small table in the back.

“You made crepes!” Aziraphale exclaimed. He laughed lightly and took a deep breath to inhale the scent of the crepes. “I love crepes!”

“I know,” you giggled and took a seat. You waited to see Aziraphale take a bite. His eyes fluttered out of pure pleasure as he continued to eat the dessert. “Crowley told me about how you almost got killed over them, so I thought I’d make them for you. I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t add the impending death.”

Aziraphale dabbed the corner of his mouth in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “No, I don’t mind at all. In fact, I do believe that these are more scrumptious than the ones I had in Paris!”

“I’m glad.”

Aziraphale quickly finished his crepes, much to his disappointment. Still, he stood up and walked over to you. He placed a small peck on your forehead. “Thank you, my dear.”


End file.
